


Fit

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Beds, Cross-Generation Relationship, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dialogue Light, Fluff, Friendship, Gentleness, Hotels, Inner Dialogue, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pre-Crimson Peak, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Slash, Sleep, Sleepiness, Victorian, Victorian Attitudes, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had one of them been a woman they would have fit in each other's lives perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fit

The hotel room's fire flickered over pale beige tile, crackled as soft breathing replaced the hurriedness of earlier. Alan sighed contentedly as he leaned back against the hard muscled shoulder. Yes, he very much liked the difference in feel between Thomas's hands and the rest of his body, his hands were so soft and it made the caresses feel even more loving. There were quite a few reasons why he preferred the Englishman's company whether it were for pleasure or actual relations - Thomas was naturally contemplative and quiet, not to mention that the dry wit was impeccable. Also, the fact that he was simply gentle, which was not at all preferred back in America. Had one of them been a woman they would have fit in each other's lives perfectly.

Why ? Well, Thomas liked to think, to dream, to build toys and other things. All those things which, but for thinking, were women's things. Sometimes if the mood struck they would talk for hours discussing books, Thomas would ask of his medical studies or he would try to help Thomas figure out why he didn't like one of his blueprints. Oh, those blueprints ! That sleeplessness, the endless tinkering, hours and hours, all for one minuscule detail to change before those innocent, dark blue eyes would finally drift. An unconscious smile crossed his lips, how many times he'd had to catch Thomas before he woke himself up by falling, whether it were onto desk or floor, he'd honestly lost count.

One of the soft hands drifted to wrap around his side and Thomas murmured, "I don't want to leave, Alan."

"Hmm, so stay."

Thomas's chin moved to rest atop his hair, "Mhm, g'night, old thing."

He couldn't help a chuckle since he was 21 and Thomas was 30. "Good night, young thing." With great care he pulled the blankets up about them, Thomas was already deeply asleep when he rolled over. It took him not very long at all to follow into those peaceful dreams.

 


End file.
